Tytania
by dragontank1414
Summary: A new addition to the female division is going to turn the entire division upside down, as she slowly climbs her way to the top and dominates anyone put in front of her, The Unbreakable Tytania. Raw is trademark WWE and all content herewithin is property of WWE. This is non profit, for entertainment purposes only.
1. New Face

Raw 04-09-18

Lilian Garcia walks out in the middle of the ring "The following is a Women's Contract match. The object of the match is to incapacitate your opponent long enough to retrieve the contract suspended above the ring!" Lilian points to the contract, above the right front ringpost, suspended 5 feet up by a flagpole. The crowd erupts in cheers. Lilian continues "The winner will be guaranteed a spot on the roster of the show of their choosing. Introducing first..." A familiar theme song plays and the crowd erupts into cheers as Shayna Baszler bursts out of the back and onto the entrance ramp. "From Sioux Falls, South Dakota, Shayna Baszler!" Her usual serious demeanor is replaced by a mix of nerves and excitement as she rushes through her normal entrance, making her way to the ring.

"And introducing..." A long guitar rift is followed by a heavy drum solo. Instrumental hard rock plays in the background as the tan skinned mystery woman walks out onto the ramp. Her black hair has long bangs that cover her left eye, her eyes a natural blue. The straps of her half white, half black wrestling top wrap around her neck, and cuts off a short ways below her breasts. Her pants are half white and half black, inverted from her top. Most notably are her tattoo sleeves, and the large black kickpads attached to her boots. At 6 feet tall she was significantly taller than most women on the roster, but only weighed in at a surprising 142 pounds, her body thin but deceptively strong and well honed. She makes her way to the ring, grabbing onto the middle rope and using it to springboard her off the ground, sliding under the bottom rope effortlessly. This earns her a few cheers from the mostly quiet crowd.

"From Kansas City, Missouri, Tytania!" Tytania eyes Baszler warily, then clenches her fists and bounces on her toes. Baszler smirks and looks up at the contract. The bell rings and Tytania dashes towards Baszler, hitting her with a flying elbow that sends her into the corner. Tytania runs shoulder first into Baszler, who clubs her over the back and then forces Tytania into the corner. Tytania puts her arms up to protect her face as Baszler rains a rapid series of punches on her. Baszler backs up and runs in with a knee, which Tytania dodges out of the way of. She grabs Baszler around the waist and throws her with a German Suplex.

"Tytania is putting on an impressive showing against the NXT Womens Champion." said Cole "I don't think anyone expected much of her." Baszler forces herself onto her hands and knees and Tytania grabs her head, kneeing her in the side of the head. She drops an elbow on the back of the prone Baszler, then does pushups on her back merely to show off. The crowd begins to cheer and she stands, her confidence growing. She gets in a boxer's stance "Get up!" Baszler stands and Tytania drops back, slingshotting off the ropes towards Baszler. Baszler jumps up and knees Tytania in the jaw, stunning her and causing her to stumble back into the ropes. She rebounds towards Baszler and Bazsler goes to lock her in a sleeper hold. Tytania slips free, hitting Baszler with a back suplex.

Tytania crouches over Bazsler, flexing both arms before raining punches down on Baszler. Baszler grabs her arm, locking her into a Triangle Lock. Tytania panics, trying to squirm free. She uses her legs to force Baszler onto her shoulders. Even without a ref to count Baszler's shoulders down, Tytania had all the leverage and was putting pressure on Baszler's neck. Baszler releases the hold and rolls to the side. Tytania hits Baszler with a spinning back kick to the gut, causing her to stumble into the ropes. Tytania hits her with a flurry of body punches while she is trapped against the ropes, then throws Baszler with a belly-to-belly. Tytania crawls over to a cover, until she remembers the contract. She runs towards the corner and Bazsler forces herself to stand, clubbing Tytania across the back.

Tytania elbows Baszler and she hits Tytania with a hard elbow to the back of the head, then she locks her in the Kirifuda Clutch, falling back and linking her legs around Tytania. Tytania grabs Baszler's arms, desperately trying to pry her arms apart but Tytania begins to fade fast. Satisfied that Tytania was out of it and wouldn't be able to stop her, Baszler releases the hold and pushes Tytania off her. She catches her breath and stands, looking around for the contract. She spots it and makes her way to the corner, climbing up onto the turnbuckle. Tytania forces herself to stand, and as Baszler reaches for the contract Tytania leaps onto the turnbuckle behind her, German suplexing her off the top turnbuckle. The crowd erupts into cheers as Tytania makes it to her feet and climbs onto the turnbuckle, snatching the contract.

"And your winner is, Tytania!" She lets herself fall to the ring, clutching the contract. Lilian walks into the ring, holding a mic out to Tytania as she makes it to her feet. Tytania takes the mic and smiles "I made it!" The camera pans over to the announce table and Cole nods "I would say so. That was an impressive victory." Booker T stares at Cole "Impressive? That was downright incredible. Baszler is no pushover!" Baszler makes it back to her feet and looks Tytania in the eye. Baszler grabs her arm and raises it in victory and the crowd cheers even louder.

Raw 04-16-18

Tytania straps on her kickpads in the women's locker room, when she is approached by Ember Moon. Tytania stands at her ful height, about a foot taller than Ember Moon. Ember folds her arms "I was impressed at ho well you handled Baszler last week. And I heard that your first debut match as a Raw superstar is tonight." Tytania smirks "Let me guess, against you?" Ember Moon smirks "Does that intimidate you?" Tytania pushes past her "Who are you again?" Ember Moon scoffs "Really? Fine I'll teach you who I am in the ring!"

Tytania's music plays "From Kansas City, Missouri, Tytania!" Tytania walks out onto the entrance ramp, arms in the air. She clenches her hands into fists, bringing them down to her sides, then brings up her boxing guard as she bounces on her toes. She gets a warm reception from the crowd as she rushes down to the ring, high fiving a few people on her way there. She uses the middle rope to springboard in the air, sliding under the bottom rope, then does a kip up to make it to her feet. She runs to the announcer side of the ring, foot on the ropes and arms in the sky. Just then Ember Moon's music plays and Tytania turns her attention to Ember Moon as she makes her entrance.

Ember Moon gets right in Tytania's face "You won't forget my name after this." The ref gets between them and Ember Moon shoves Tytania, at which point the ref forces the now irrate Tytania into the corner. The bell rings and Ember Moon rushes towards Tytania, hitting her with a dropkick that sends her into the corner. Ember scrambles to her feet, leaping at Tytania with an elbow. Tytania moves out of the way, clubbing Ember across with back with her forearm, before hitting her with a German Suplex that sends her across the ring. Tytania pins Ember with her knee, grabbing her in a chin lock. Ember claws at Tytania's hands, trying to pry free of her hold. After a few seconds, Tytania releases the hold, eblowing Ember in the back several times before performing pushups on her prone opponent.

Tytania rolls Ember over, locking one leg "1, 2-" Ember forces her shoulder up and Tytania pulls her to her feet. Ember elbows Tytania in the face, then grabs her arm, performing a Jumping Armbreaker that leaves Tytania writhing on the mat, clutching her shoulder. Ember grabs her by her left arm, planting her foot on her shoulder, then she drops her knee down on the shoulder, clutching Tytania's arm. Tytania cries out in pain, her leg stretching out and hanging on the bottom rope. The ref forces Ember to break the hold and she takes a moment to raise her arms in the air, earning cheers from the crowd. Tytania stands, clutching her injured shoulder. Ember Moon turns to her and Tytania ducks under her clothesline. Ember rebounds off the ropes, as does Tytania, and Tytania bulldozes Ember with her shoulder.

Tytania crouches over Ember, flexing before raining punches down on Ember. The ref forces Tytania off the defenseless Ember as she slowly makes it back to her feet. Tytania grabs her from behind for a back suplex, and Ember rolls off her shoulder in mid-air, landing on her feet and dropkicking Tytania in the back. Tytania stumbles forward, and Ember makes her way to the top turnbuckle. Tytania slowly turns around, and Ember leaps towards her, grabbing her by the head and planting a picture perfect Eclipse on her. Tytania is launched off her feet by the force of the stunner, sprawling near the edge of the ring. On instinct, Tytania grabs ahold of the apron and drags herself out of the ring before Ember can cover her.

Tytania lands with an uncerimonial thud outside the ring, and Ember slides under the bottom rope, mounting Tytania and hitting her with several mounted punches before picking her up by her hair. The ref starts his count as Tytania throws Ember with a belly to belly suplex. The ref's count reaches 6 as Tytania forces herself back into the ring. Ember makes it back into the ring as well and Tytania rolls her onto her back, going for a cover. Ember rolls her up in a small package "1,2-" Tytania manages to kick out last second, both women making it to their feet. Ember slaps Tytania, who responds with a body shot. Ember punches her in the face and she responds with a backfist that sends Ember stumbling back into the ropes.

Tytania hits her with a flurry of bodyshots then whips her across the ring. Tytania rushes to meet Ember, picking her up and spinning around, planting her with a powerful Spinebuster. Tytania roars and drops for a cover, hooking both legs "1, 2-" Ember kicks out. Tytania makes it back to her feet, pulling Ember back to her feet and shoving her into the corner. Tytania runs towards Ember and Ember kicks her in the face, stunning her. She climbs up onto the top turnbuckle, but Tytania chops Ember across the chest, stunning her. She climbs up onto middle turnbuckle, turning Ember around and launching Ember with a German Suplex. Tytania crawls into the cover "1, 2, 3!" Tytania breathes a sigh of relief and raises her hands in victory.


	2. Number One Contender

**Bold: Announcers**

 _Itallics: Crowd reactions_

Greatest Royal Rumble

Tytania's theme music plays and she makes her way out to the ring. The crowd begin to cheer and she high fives crowd members as she makes her way down to the ring. Tytania slides in the ring and kips up to her feet, one of the stage hands sliding a mic under the bottom rope for her. She picks it up and takes a moment to do a 360 scan of the crowd. She smiles "Montreal!" There is a roar of applause and cheers. She giggles "Man. It was great being in my home state of Missouri for my first big match!" She waits for the cheers to die down again "You've seen what I can do in the ring, so I figured it was time I introduced myself a little better."

She begins to pace the ring "And I want to discuss my goals, here in the WWE. First and foremost, I've bounced between different individual circuits until I finally was discovered by a talent scout. Training, learning the ropes, yada yada yada. Then I was deployed for a year. I'm Army reserve, joined straight outta high school. So now you know why I'm so damn tough." She smiles and looks around at the cheering crowd "As for what I want, well, for as long as I have been on the individual circuit, I've never held a title. Until two days before my deployment, when I won the Women's title of the promotion I was wrestling for. It was a bittersweet moment, seeing as how I was forced to relinquish the title I just fought so hard for."

Alexa Bliss' music plays and she walks out onto the ramp with Mickie James. Tytania turns her attention to her, and Alexa's music cuts off as she speaks "If your intent was to be a Women's Champion, you picked the wrong brand. I'm going to walk into Backlash against Nia, and I'm going to take back my Women's Championship, and then I'm going to stay Women's Champion, for a long time. So even if you make your way to the front of the long line of women more deserving than you to be champion, you are going to be stopped cold by me." Tytania smirks "Alexa Bliss. After Nia completely embarrassed you, do you actually expect to beat her? I mean, come on, the only offense you could manage was cheap and dirty. I will realize my dream of being champion. If I were you, I would stay out of my way."

Mickie takes the mic "You should learn some respect." Tytania tilts her head "Who are you? No, don't answer that question. I don't care. My business isn't with you." Mickie drops the mic "It's about to be." They start to walk towards the ring and Tytania nods "Okay. So that's how it's going to be. But I'm warning you, if you step in this ring I won't be held accountable for what happens." She tosses her mic down and the crowd erupts into cheers as Alexa jumps up onto the apron. Mickie walks around to the opposite side of the ring, jumping onto the apron. Tytania watches them warily, then rushes over and elbows Mickie off the apron, who crashes to the outside. Alexa hits Tytania in the back and Tytania hits her with a back elbow, stunning her.

Tytania assaults Alexa with rights and lefts, driving her towards the ropes. She hits her with several body shots, pinning her against the ropes. As Mickie rushes in the ring to her aide Tytania T-Bone Suplexes Alexa into Mickie, Alexa's heel catching Mickie in the face. Tytania picks Alexa up, wrapping her arms around her waist. She holds Alexa in the German Suplex position for several seconds, as the crowd cheers. She throws Alexa with a German Supex and turns her attention back to Mickie, who has made it to her feet. She throws Mickie with a Belly to Belly, standing tall over both women. Alexa rolls out of the ring, making her way back up the entrance ramp, pointing to Tytania and screaming at her incoherently.

Kurt Angle's music plays and the Raw GM walks out onto the entrance ramp to chants of _"You Suck!"_ He hold sup his hand and the theme song and general noise dies down "You know something, Tytania, I like you. Maybe it's because you have that same grappling style that made me the olympic athlete I am. Maybe it's just the fact that your new... ness hasn't worn off yet. But if it's a Women's Title Match you want, I'm inclined to give it to you." Alexa turns to Kurt, screaming "What?! No!" Kurt holds up his hand "On one condition. Prove to me you can be a champion, by beating a former champion. Tonight, you will face Alexa Bliss for the number one contendership for the Women's Title." Tytania grins and as Mickie makes it to her feet Tytania flexes and slaps her bicep, glaring at Alexa as she does. She turns to Mickie, grabbing her by the neck with both hands and lifting her, planting her with a Two Handed Chokeslam.

Later that night, Alexa's theme plays and she walks out to the ring, sans Mickie **Cole: "You may have noticed the absence of Alexa's usual helper, Mickie. Well, according to sources, Mickie is still being tended to by doctors and may need to be transferred to a hospital, after the beating given to her by Tytania."** They replay her devastating chokeslam, Mickie's body bouncing off the canvas. **Coach: "And instead of being punished for this savage attack, this woman is being rewarded a Number One Contender's Match!"** Tytania's theme plays and she walks out onto the entrance ramp with a camo jacket on, a camo elbowpad over her right elbow. She high fives fans as she makes it down to the ring. She pulls off her jacket, throwing it on the steps. She springboards under the bottom rope, kips up to her feet, and glares at Alexa.

As the bell rings they both run towards each other **Cole "Collar and elbow tie up."** Tytania easily dominates the collar elbow tie up, forcing Alexa in the corner. She puts her forearm under Alexa's jaw, forcing her neck at an awkward angle, and the ref begins to count "Hey get out of the corner! 1, 2." Tytania steps back and Alexa slaps her hard across the face. Tytania runs towards her and Alexa elbows her in the face, using the ropes to assist her in kicking Tytania in the face. Alexa uses the ropes to push herself on the second turnbuckle, leaping towards Tytania. Tytania catches her and powerslams her, covering her "1-" Alexa kicks out and Tytania stands, smirking as she stalks Alexa from behind. She grabs her around the waist, holding her above the mat.

 _"SUPLEX CITY! SUPLEX CITY!"_ The crowd goes nuts, and Tytania hits Alexa with a german, keeping her arms linked around her as she rolls into another quick German. She rolls through into 3 more German Suplexes, and the crowd begins to count them off. For the sixth one, Tytania throws Alexa as hard as she could sending her across the ring. Tytania stumbles into the corner, catching her breath as she eyes her opponent. Alexa makes it back to her feet using the corner and Tytania rushes towards her, elbowing her in the face. Tytania backs away as Alexa stumbles out of the corner, grabbing her around the waist and throwing her with a Belly to Belly. Tytania picks Alexa up, lifting her for a suplex. Tytania holds Alexa in the suplex postion, squatting her opponent several times before delivering a powerful suplex.

Tytania stands over Alexa "Get up!" Mickie runs out to ringside, grabbing Alexa by her leg and pulling her out of the ring. Tytania reaches over the ropes for Mickie and Alexa grabs her arm, bringing her weight down and Tytania's shoulder catches on the rope. Alexa slides into the ring, whipping Tytania into the corner. She runs towards her and Tytania stops her forward momentum by grabbing Alexa by the neck. Mickie slides under the bottom rope and the ref rushes over towards Mickie, yelling at her to leave the ring, as Alexa claws Tytania across the eyes. She hits Tytania with a snap DDT and the crowd boos as the ref turns his attention back to the match, counting the pin "1, 2-" Tytania forces her shoulder up, pushing Alexa off her. Alexa kicks her in the back hard and Tytania rolls over onto her back.

Alexa pulls Tytania to her feet by her hair, kneeing her in the stomach, then she slaps her hard. Tytania stumbles back from her and Alexa springboards off the ropes towards her. Tytania rushes to meet her, lifting her up and driving her into the mat with a powerful Spinebuster. She roars and lifts Alexa, irish whipping her into the ropes. She sidesteps Alexa as she comes back towards her, turning to go the same direction as Alexa. When Alexa turns around to find Tytania, she hits her with a powerful clothesline. Tytania back away into the corner, standing on her tip toes in a boxer stance. Mickie jumps up on the apron and Tytania turns to her, clotheslining her off the apron. Alexa makes it to her feet, and when Tytania turns around she dropkicks Tytania into the ropes, who falls between the middle and top rope.

As Alexa distracts the ref Tytania makes it slowly to her feet. Mickie dropkicks her back first into the steel ring steps. The ref turns his attention to the loud crash, pointing to Mickie "Hey! You need to go! You're ejected! Get out of here!" The crowd cheers loudly and Alexa slides out of the ring, kicking Tytania while she is pinned against the steps. Mickie argues with the ref and Alexa grabs Tytania by the head, slamming the back of her head against the steps. Alexa runs back several feet then runs towards Tytania, flipping forward and smashing into her with a seated senton. Satisfied that the damage is done, Alexa rolls back into the ring to a cacophony of boos as the ref slowly reaches a ten count **Roberts "And your winner, by countout, Alexa Bliss!"** Her music begins to play but is quickly cut off by Kurt's music.

Kurt chuckles "If you thought you were about to get away with cheating, you're wrong. See, now you just made it alot harder on yourself. Because guess what Alexa Bliss, your match at Backlash just became a Triple Threat!" Alexa clenches her fists, screaming "You can't do this!" As Kurt smiles "You should be worrying about your current situation." The audience begins to cheer louder and Alexa turns around, coming face to face with an incredibly irate Tytania, who grabs her by her throat with both hands, planting her with a Two Handed Chokeslam. Tytania stands over Alexa, crouching and giving her a few mocking slaps, before grinning and leaving the ring.

04-30-18

 **Roberts: "The following is a women's tag team match. Introducing first-"** Alexa's music plays and she walks out with Mickie James **"The team of Alexa Bliss and Mickie James." Cole "This inprompto match was brought together by the Raw GM Kurt Angle. It will be interesting to see how The Raw Women's champion and her opponent for Backlash will fair as a team." Coach "Alexa has a huge opportunity tonight to potentially thin out the competition for Backlash."** Tytania's music plays **Cole "I doubt Tytania will allow that to happen." Roberts "And their opponents, introducing first, from Kansas City Missouri, Tytania!"** She stands at the top of the ramp as Nia's music plays, the two looking at each other before making their way to the ring. **Roberts "And her Partner, the Raw Women's Champion, Nia Jax!"**

Nia and Tytania step into the ring, Tytania cracking her knuckles. She bounces on her toes, eyeing Alexa. Nia steps out of the ring and Alexa steps out, leaving Tytania and Mickie to start the match. As Tytania goes for a collar elbow tie up Mickie slides behind her, chop blocking her with her shoulder. Mickie hits Tytania with a bulldog, and then pulls Tytania to her feet, throwing her into her corner. Mickie holds Tytania's head up with her forearm and Alexa kicks her in the gut. Tytania shoves both of them back and they both run into her. She clotheslines both of them, stalking Alexa from behind who is the legal woman. She grabs Alexa from behind for a suplex and Alexa hangs onto the ropes for dear life. Mickey kicks her in the back of the leg and the ref gets between Mickie and Tytania "Leave the ring or you will be disqualified!"

Mickie rolls out of the ring as Alexa kicks Tytania in the side, forcing her to roll over onto her stomach. Alexa grabs Tytania's wounded leg, kicking her behind the knee. Tytania cries out, reaching an arm towards her corner which seemed so far away. Alexa holds onto her ankle, leaping over Tytania and wringing her leg **Cole "The strategy going into this match for Alexa seems to be clear, take out the leg of her opponents. At this rate, Tytania might not make it to the pay-per-view."** Alexa raises her arms in the air before picking Tytania up, throwing her into her corner. She tags Mickie in and they prop Tytania's wounded leg on the middle rope, Alexa using her forearms to pin Tytania as Mickie kicks her in her exposed thigh. Tytania cries out and reaches for her injured leg. Alexa steps out onto the apron. Mickie backs up to the middle of the ring, doing a corkscrew flip, going for a back elbow. Tytania moves out of the way and simultaneously clotheslines Alexa off the apron.

The crowd cheers loudly as Tytania pins Mickie in the corner, hitting her with several right hooks _"Suplex City! Suplex City!"_ Not wanting to dissappoint, Tytania throws Mickie with a Belly to Belly. Alexa grabs her by her leg from outside the ring, pulling her to the outside while Mickie distracts the ref. Alexa throws Tytania into the announce table, but when she runs towards Tytania, Tytania picks her up for a Gorilla Press and drops her face down onto the top of the announce table **Coach "Alexa Bliss just got dumped onto our announce table!" Graves "Tytania picked her up like she was a paperweight and just dropped her like a bad habit!"** Tytania pulls herself under the bottom rope and Mickie pounces on her, attacking her with a flurry that the ref is forced to break up.

Tytania forces herself to stand, ducking under Mickie's clothesline. She drops back the same direction Mickie was going, causing Mickie to turn around right into her clothesline. Tytania collapses feet away from her corner. The crowd cheers loudly and stomp their feet as Tytania crawls towards Nia. She lunges in for the tag and Nia runs into the ring, clotheslining Mickie as she makes it back to her feet. Mickie forces herself to stand and Nia clotheslines her again. Alexa make sit to the apron, grabbing Nia by the ankle and Mickie takes advantage with a boot to Nia's face, stunning her and she kicks her in the gut, setting her up for a DDT. Nia throws Mickie over the top rope into Alexa and Tytania makes it back to her feet, Nia moving out of her way as she runs towards the ropes, launching herself in a flipping attack that sends her crashing into Alexa and Mickie.  
 **Cole "Oh my god we have never seen Tytania go high risk, and she just did in a huge way!"** _"Holy shit, Holy Shit!"_ Tytania manages to make it back to her feet, and throws Mickie back in the ring. Mickie rolls to her feet and runs into Nia, who picks her up and plants her with the Jaxxed Bomb. Nia drops into the cover "1, 2, 3!" Nia stands, raising her arms in victory, when Alexa attacks her from behind. Alexa jumps on her back, grabbing her in a sleeper as Mickie slowly makes it back to her feet. Tytania grabs Alexa from behind and german suplexes her hard, locking her hands and suplexing her again to a deafening roar of _"Suplex City!"_ chants.

Mickie avoids Nia's clothesline and clubs Tytania across the back, forcing a release and Alexa rolls out of the ring. Mickie backs away as Tytania turns around, bumping into Nia. Nia pushes Mickie into Tytania, who picks her up by her throat and plants her with a Two Handed Chokeslam. Tytania stands over Mickie, smiling at Nia. Nia walks over next to Tytania, holding her arm up in victory and Tytania raises her eyebrow "Can't wait to see you in the ring." Nia turns to her and they face each other. Nia is handed her belt by the ref and she holds it high "Counting on it." Tytania motions a belt around her waist "Backlash. Just you wait."

Tytania sits in the medical wing, having her leg looked at as she watches the rest of the show. A cameraman enters, panning on her as she observes Paul Heyman cutting a promo in the ring with his client. Heyman looks around the crowd "My name is Paul Heyman. My client, Brock Lesnar, is the riegning, defending, undisputed Universal Champion, Brock. Lesnar! My original intention of coming out tonight was to talk about Roman Reigns recent, pathetic tyrade. The pathetic cries of someone who has experienced being victimized at the hands of Brock Lesnar. The pathetic cries of someone who has experienced being conquered by Brock Lesnar. Instead..." He chuckles and breaks out into a smile "I'm out here to address a certain... princess."

"Who came into the WWE, and is copying my client, and making a mockery of him by proxy, by sloppily mimicking his fighting and driving the crowd into chanting his mantra." On cue, the crowd begins to chant _"Suplex City."_ Paul motions with one hand, as if to say "see, like that." He clears his throat "As Brock Lesnar's manager and advocate, it is my job to protect his image. And to see it defaced by the likes of some girl who just squirmed her way into the big leagues is insulting to say the least. So let me advise you, Tytania. You would do well to find a new gimmick to imitate, or else I may consider legal action. For defamation of character. By the time I'm done with you, you'll be lucky to get a job at McDonalds!"


	3. Title Opportunity

Backlash  
 **Roberts: "The following contest is for the Raw Women's Championship! Introducing first-"** Alexa comes out to the ring with Mickie in tow. **Roberts: Accompanied by Mickie James, Alexa Blliss!"** She ignores the loud boos as she slides under the bottom rope. **"And her opponent, Tytania!"** Tytania makes her way to the ring, throwing her coat on the steps and doing her signature springboard slide under the bottom rope. She kips up and gets right in Alexa Bliss' face, before turning at the sound of Nia's entrance music **"And their opponent, she is the Raw Women's champion, Nia Jax!"**

With all three women in the ring the ref calls for the bell. There is a brief standoff, with all three exchanging glances, then Nia and Tytania turn their attention to Alexa. Sudden realization dawns on Alexa and they both rush towards her, Tytania slamming her into the corner and holding her in place as Nia backs away to the other corner. Tytania darts out of the way of Nia's big splash at the last second, and Nia throws Alexa out of the ring. Nia and Tytania eye each other, slowly circling the ring. Tytania cracks her knuckles, and they rush towards each other, using a collar and elbow tie up to vie for dominance. Nia shoves Tytania back, who lands on her feet.

Tytania backs away to give Nia some space, who walks towards her slowly. Tytania reaches up and they lock hands, Tytania going for a gut kick. She forces Nia back with several punches, charging into her shoulder first to pin her into the corner. Tytania whips Nia into the opposite corner and Nia explodes out of the corner, bowling over Tytania shoulder first. Nia rebounds off the ropes and Tytania ducks low, Nia jumping over her. As Nia comes towards her she picks Nia up, planting her with a powerful Spinebuster. Alexa grabs Tytania by her foot and pulls her out of the ring, sliding into the ring and going for a quick cover. "1-" Nia easily kicks out, throwing Alexa off her.

Alexa stomps on Nia to try to keep her down and Nia make sit to one knee, shoving Alexa off her. As she rebounds towards Nia, Nia throws her in the air for a high elevation Back Body Drop. Alexa lands hard and rolls out of the ring as Tytania makes it back into the ring. The crowd erupts into cheers as Tytania stalks Nia, crouched and ready. When Nia turns to her, Tytania wraps her arms around her waist and lifts her, Belly to Belly slamming her to the mat. Tytania stands tall in the middle of the ring, dropping and doing a one handed pushup with her right arm, then her left arm. She hops back to her feet as Nia makes it back to hers, kneeing Nia in the gut before hitting her with a Snap Suplex.

 _"Suplex City! Suplex City!"_ Alexa makes it back in the ring and Tytania ducks her clothesline, wrapping her arms around her waist, hitting her with repeated German Suplexes _"1! 2! 3! 4!"_ She throws Alexa for the fifth one, going for a quick cover. Nia breaks up the pinfall, picking up Tytania and throwing her into the corner. She lunges towards Tytania, who dives out of the way last second. Nia stumbles back and Tytania slides behind her, tripping her and rolling her up for a pin. Before the ref even has a chance to start counting Alexa pounces, clubbing her across the back. Alexa grabs Tytania by her hair, pulling her down hard onto her knee, back first.

Alexa kicks Tytania out of the ring and her attention turns to Nia, stomping on the prone champion. Meanwhile, Mickie James dropkicks Tytania into the barracade in front of the announcers area. Tytania hits the wall with a hard thud, sliding to the ground. Mickie walks towards her and Tytania grabs her by the head, slamming her into the restraining wall hard. She links her arms around Mickie, lifting her off the ground and walking around with her, positioning herself in front of the wall just right. She German Suplexes Mickie into the restraining wall, the wall barely holding together but shifting significantly. _"Holy shit! Holy shit!"_

Tytania slides back into the ring, throwing Alexa out of the ring. Tytania turn to Nia as she makes it back to her feet, both women worse for wear. The crowd cheers as they circle the ring, Tytania in her boxers stance. She bounces on her toes, then rushes towards Nia, ducking under her punch and delivering several body shots. Tytania steps back and Nia manages to land a right hook that stuns her. Nia pushes Tytania to the ropes and as Tytania rebounds back towards her, she lifts her for a Somoan Drop. Tytania rolls to the ropes, using them to help her back to her feet. Nia runs towards her and Alexa elbows in her in the back of the neck from the apron. When Nia hits Tytania she knocks Alexa off the apron. Nia picks Tytania up and spins around, planting her with the Jaxxed Bomb before dropping into the cover "1, 2, 3!"

 **Roberts: "The winner, and still the Raw Women's Champion, Nia Jax!"** Nia stands and raises her arms in victory as her belt is brought to her by the ref. She holds it high, as Tytania makes it back to her feet. Nia turns to Tytania and Tytania grins, holding out a hand. They shake hands and Tytania rolls out of the ring, high fiving a few fans as she heads back towards the back. On her way to the Women's Locker room, she is stopped by Paul Heyman "Since I'm not entirely sure if you heard my last message, and since you obviously didn't heed it, I want to reiterate what I said on Raw. If you think by imitating a champion like Brock Lesnar, will make you a champion like Brock Lesnar, you are solely wrong. Because, see, you simply are not Brock Lesnar. These Suplex City chants is not just the crowd being the unintelligible people they usually are. You egg it on like you do and I'll see to it that you end up penniless and unemployed."

Raw 05-07-18

Tytania comes out to her usual theme song, the ring already occupied by her opponent, Mickie James. In a one on one fight, Tytania was sure in herself she could win, she high fives the crowd on her way to the ring, leaping into the ring and running the ropes. As she turns her back to Mickie, Mickie kicks her in the right leg, the same one they had injured on the last Raw. With Tytania on one knee, Mickie tackles her to the ground and begins to rain shots down on the back of her head and neck. Tytania tries her best to defend herself as the ref struggles to pull Mickie off. Tytania forces herself to stand and Mickey runs towards her, hitting her with a running chopblock that sends her to the mat. Tytania holds her leg and Mickie retreats to one corner, yelling at Tytania over and over "That's what you get!"

Tytania uses the ropes to stand, glaring angrily at Mickie. The ref walks over to her "Are you okay to continue?" Tytania glares at him "Ring the damn bell!" The ref shrugs and motions for the bell to ring. Mickie rushes towards Tytania, who sidesteps her and stumbles a little. Mickie runs right into the turnbuckle and Tytania grabs her around the waist, German Suplexing her, injured leg and all. Mickie pushes herself up onto her hands and knees, then lunges at Tytania, grabbing her by her leg. Tytania kicks off her left leg, pivoting and tucking her body in as she mule kicks Mickie in the face. Mickie stumbles back and Tytania rolls to her feet, stumbling. Mickie runs towards her and Tytania crouches, lifting her up on her shoulders and delivering a powerbomb that knocks the wind out of her. Tytania falls into the cover "1, 2-" Mickie forces her shoulder up.

Tytania pushes herself towards the corner and uses the ropes to stand. Mickie runs towards her and hits her with a flying elbow, dragging her out of the corner and hitting her with a bulldog. Mickie backs away as Tytania makes it back to her feet, crouching a little. As Tytania makes it to her feet Mickie delivers a roundhouse kick that sends Tytania reeling back towards the ropes. She hangs against the ropes, chest heaving and legs weak. Mickie runs towards her and Tytania grabs her for a Belly to Belly, dumping her over the top rope and Mickie lands on the apron unceremoniously. Tytania stumbles back, taking a moment to catch her breath and rub some feeling into her injured leg. Mickie lays on the apron, one arm and leg in the ring, preventing the ref from needing to count.

Tytania rolls out of the ring and walks over to where Mickie is on the apron. She rolls Mickie onto her stomach, linking her arm around Mickie's neck. She pullls her off the apron in suplex position, bringing her down on the outside. Tytania and Mickie both arch their back in pain, Tytania forcing herself back to her feet. She watches Mickie James make it back to her feet and picks her up for a Gorilla Press, holding her over the announce table. Her right leg buckles and Mickie lands on the announce table on her hands and knees, and then she jumps on Tytania's shoulders, using a Huricanrana to send her shoulder first into the steps. Mickie grabs her by the hair, throwing her back into the ring.

Tytania tries to get her bearings, clutching her injured left shoulder and making it shakily back to her feet. Mickie kicks her in the gut, grabbing her around the neck and delivering a Jumping DDT. She rolls Tytania over and lays across her "1, 2, 3!" Mickie forces herself to stand Lillian "And the winner is, Mickie James!" Mickie walks over to the corner, climbing it and raising her hands in victory. She runs to the other corner, arms held high. The crowd cheers loudly and Tytania makes it to her feet, jumping onto the second turnbuckle and throwing Mickie with a powerful German Suplex.  
Tytania makes it back to her feet, asking the crew at ringside for a mic. They hand her one and she says between gasps for air "That was because I don't like you. But this... is to send a message. I do whatever I want, whenever I want." She throws the mic aside and the ref stands in front of Mickie protectively. Tytania shoves the ref out of the way, picking Mickie up onto her shoulders. She delivers a picture perfect F5 to Mickie, glaring down at her before rolling out of the ring.


	4. Opportunity Knocks

Raw 05-14-18

Tytania walks into Kurt Angle's office "You wanted to see me Kurt?" He nods "So, I respect what you're doing in that ring. And the fans are loving what you bring to the table as a in-ring competitor. But... I don't want you getting tangled into a legal battle with a guy like Paul Heyman. You're one of the most promising female talents on this roster and I would hate to have my hand forced over some defamation of character crap." Tytania folds her arms "Look, I'm proficent in wrestling holds and throws. Just because Brock and I use similar in-ring styles doesn't mean that I'm some female version of him. I'm far too beautiful." Kurt steps closer "That said, you blatently used his F-5 in the ring last Monday after (heavy emphasis on the word after) your match with Mickie James." Tytania shrugs "Maybe your right. Or maybe I'll just keep doing whatever the hell I want."

Kurt chuckles "I can respect that. And I'm not going to tell you what to do. I'm just making sure you're aware you you're picking a fight with. Paul Heyman is not someone you want as an enemy. Anyway, that business aside, I have some good news for you. I've decided that you should get a chance at another title match, and so I've entered you into a qualifying match for the Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match. If you beat your opponent tonight, you'll be able to compete for the briefcase in a ladder match." Tytania grins "Thanks boss." She turns to leave and comes face to face with Roman Reigns. He smirks "I like your additude. But maybe you should let me pick fights with Brock." Tytania giggles "Are you scared on his behalf?" Roman's face turns serious "Don't get yourself hurt. That's not a man, it's a monster." Tytania walks away and Roman turns to Kurt "Now you and I need to talk about Money in the Bank..."

Brock Lesnar's music plays. There is a general buzz that spreads through the crowd, but the crowd erupts when Tytania rushes out onto the entrance ramp, bouncing from foot to foot as she imitates Brock. **Cole: "This looks like the exact opposite of General Manager Kurt Angle's advice to our up and coming star. Coach: By this point she's asking for whatever legal action is brought down on her head! She deserves it for thinking she could become popular off someone else's good name." Graves: "I don't think it's about that at all." Cole: "Right. Tytania wants to make it completely clear that she does whatever she wants to." Roberts: "From Kansas City, Missouri, Tytania."**

Tytania raises her arms in the middle of the ring, when the music cuts out and Ruby Riot's music comes on. Tytania turns to the entrance ramp to watch Ruby Riot curiously as she makes her way towards the ring. Tytania was just happy to be fighting someone who wasn't Alexa Biss for once. And Ruby came down without her crew, so at least Tytania could expect a one on one match. Ruby gets in the ring, getting face to face with Tytania before running to the corner and climbing the turnbuckle, arms held high. She hops back down, smirking at Tytania before walking to her corner. Tytania backs into her corner and the ref calls for the bell.

Tytania leans back against the turnbuckle, then slowly moves towards Ruby. They both begin to circle the ring and Tytania charges in for a collar elbow tieup. Ruby wisely ducks under her arm, running towards the ropes. She slingshots towards Tytania, kicking her in the face. Tytania stumbles into the corner, barely staying standing. Ruby rushes towards Tytania and begins to rain blows down on her, forcing her to one knee. Tytania shoves her back and Ruby instantly goes back on the attack. Tytania explodes out of the corner, clotheslining Ruby. Tytania stalks Ruby, and the audience erupt into cheers _"Suplex City! Suplex City_!"

Tytania picks Ruby up by her waist, carrying her around the ring. Ruby grabs ahold of the ropes, kicking Tytania in the leg to release the hold. Tytania stumbles back and Ruby superkicks her in the jaw. With Tytania stunned, Ruby grabs her arm and twists under it, hitting her with the Riott Kick **. Cole: The Riott Kick. That might just end this match."** Tytania collapses and Ruby falls into the cover "1, 2-" Tytania kicks out at the last second and Ruby runs her fingers through her hair, staring in disbelief. Tytania holds her head as she makes it to her feet, stumbling towards the corner. Ruby grins, rushing towards Tytania and hitting her with a flying knee. She runs towards the ropes and goes to hit Tytania with a superkick but Tytania moves out of the way, slipping behind Ruby and throwing her with a suplex.

Tytania cracks her neck as she stands over Ruby, hitting her with a Back Suplex. Tytania then rolls onto Ruby, lifting her up off the ground in a bear hug before hitting her with a Belly-to-Belly suplex, backflipping onto Ruby in a mounted position and flexing before hitting her with strikes to the head. The ref forces Tytania back and she takes a moment to catch her breath, watching Ruby make it back to her feet. Tytania whips Ruby towards the ropes, T-Bone Suplexing her across the ring. Ruby rolls out of the ring and Tytania walks out onto the apron. She runs towards Ruby and attempts to kick her in the head but Ruby sweeps her foot out from under her, Tytania's face hitting the apron. She falls off the apron to the outside and Ruby picks her up by her hair, throwing her in the ring.

Ruby climbs up onto the top turnbuckle, leaping down towards her prone opponent. Tytania raises her knees at the last second and Ruby lands back first on her knees. Ruby crawls away on her knees, back arched in pain. Tytania stands, crouched and watching Ruby as she makes it to the corner and uses the turnbuckle to make it to her feet. Tytania runs towards Ruby, clotheslining her in the back. as Tytania and Ruby back away from the corner Tytania picks her up for an inverted powerslam and plants her on the mat. Tytania does pushups on the back of her fallen opponent, then stands behind Ruby, who was still lying on her face, wrapping Ruby's legs around her waist. Tytania crouches down, craning Ruby's head back with a chin lock using her long arms.

Ruby struggles against Tytania, waving her arms, and Tytania stands, yanking Ruby's head back, her legs swinging forward and Tytania plants her on the mat. Tytania pulls Ruby up by her arm, picking her up onto her shoulders. hitting her with an F-5. Tytania pushes Ruby over onto her back, hooking her arm for the cover "1, 2, 3!" Tytania stands **Cole: "And with that, Tytania secures her spot in the Women's Money in the Bank Ladder Match." Coach: "If her insistence on defaming Brock's good name doesn't lead to her termination first."**

Tytania walks through the back towards her locker room, when someone jumps her from behind and knocks her to the ground. Sarah and Liv pounce on her and Tytania struggles to fight them off, when Ruby runs in and kicks her in the side of the head. Liv and Sarah pull Tytania back to her feet by her arms and Tytania shoves them back, catching Ruby's foot mid kick. Ruby Enziguri kicks Tytania in the head and she collapses against one of the storage trunks, knocking over some technical equipment. Ruby runs towards Tytania, kicking her in the side and knocking her to the ground as security shows up. Paul Heyman walks over to her and stands over Tytania "Well, never let it be said that you aren't stubborn." Tytania tries to stand but collapses. Paul shrugs and straightens his suit, when Tytania grabs his pant leg. She glares up at him and he chuckles before walking away.

Raw 05-21-18

Tytania's music plays and she makes her way down the entrance ramp, high fiving the crowd as she goes. **Robert: The following is a Gauntlet match. Introducing first, from Kansas City, Missouri, Tytania." Cole: "This match was insisted upon by Tytania, who wants revenge following the savage assault by Ruby Riott and the Riott Squad." Graves: "Tytania went to Kurt and wanted this match to be a three on one. I don't know what she was thinking. A guantlet is gruesome enough, but fighting all three at once?" Roberts "And introducing her first opponent, she is one third of the Riott Squad, Liv Morgan." Cole: "If Tytania hopes to even face Ruby Riott she will need to make quick work of Liv and Sarah."**

Liv circles the ring and Tytania cracks her knuckles as they circle each other. The bell rings and Tytania charges towards Liv, pinning her in the corner. She knees Liv in the gut, then whips her to the opposite corner. Tytania charges into her with a clothesline, then Belly-to-Belly suplexes her. Tytania stalks Liv from behind, watching her make it back to her feet. She wraps her arms around Liv's wrist, who rolls forward and trips Tytania with her legs, rolling her into a small package. Before the ref has time to count, however, Tytania kicks out. Liv makes it to her feet and Tytania kicks her in the gut, wrapping her arm around her neck and picking her up for a suplex. She holds Liv up in the air, walking around the ring with her. After suspending her in the air for nearly a minute, Tytania plants Liv with a suplex.

Tytania raises her arms in the air, then drops into a boxing stance, watching Liv make it back to her feet. She grabs Liv's arms and pulls her into a Spinebuster, rolling into the cover both legs hooked "1, 2, 3." The bell rings and Tytania rolls Liv out of the ring. Sarah rushes down to the ring and Tytania turns to face her, giving Sarah pause. Tytania and Sarah lock up, seemingly even, and Sarah manages to pull Tytania into a headlock. Tytania pushes Sarah off her towards the ropes and Sarah rebounded back into a T-Bone Suplex. Sarah forces herself back to her feet, using the ropes. Tytania hits her with repeated body shots as she is pinned against the ropes, then whips her across the ring.

Tytania ducks Sarah's clothesline as she rebounds towards her, dropping back the same way Sarah went. Sarah spins around and ducks Tytania's clothesline, who rebounds off the ropes into her dropkick. Tytania rolls out of the ring, and Sarah follows her. Tytania grabs ahold of Sarah's arm, whipping her into the barricade in front of the time keeper's area. Tytania makes it back in the ring, and after a count of 7 by the ref Sarah makes it into the ring herself. Tytania grabs her from behind for a back suplex, linking her arms around Sarah's waist after the suplex and rolling it into a German Suplex, rolling on top of her prone opponent and picking her up for a Belly-to-Belly **Cole: "And she calls that move Triple Threat. And it looks to be effective, I'm not sure how much longer Sarah can sustain this kind of beating."** Tytania drops into the cover "1, 2-" Sarah forces her shoulder up.

Tytania chuckles "Haven't had enough yet?!" She helps Sarah to her feet, but Sarah elbows her in the face and kicks her in the gut. She grabs her in a reverse DDT, dropping a spinning elbow on Tytania's chest. Sarah drags her towards the corner, climbing up into the turnbuckle, landing a split-legged moonsault on Tytania. She hooks Tytania's leg and the ref slides in for the count "1, 2-" Tytania kicks out. Sarah looks at her, shocked, then backs away from Tytania as she forces herself onto her hands and knees. Sarah goes for her Kentucky knee and Tytania pushes herself out of the way, grabbing Sarah around the waist and hitting her with a German Suplex. The crowd begins to chant _"Supex City!"_ Tytania hits her with several more suplexes _"1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6!"_ Tytania releases Sarah on the last one, and Sarah rolls out of the ring. Tytania runs towards the ropes, flipping over them and knocking Sarah to the ground.

 _"Holy shit, holy shit!"_ Tytania makes it back to her feet, holding her lower back as she forces herself back in the ring. Sarah manages to make it back to her feet, but not before the ref reaches a ten count and Sarah is counted out. Ruby Riott makes it down to the ring, staring Tytania, who barely seem winded despite fighting two matches back to back so far. Ruby rolls under the bottom rope, and Tytania stretches non-chalontly as she faces Ruby. Ruby rushes in for a collar and elbow tie-up, slipping under Tytania just like their last match. This time, however, Tytania Superkicks Ruby in the jaw as Ruby rebounds off the ropes towards her. Ruby stumbles back against the ropes and Tytania hits her with several body shots, then clotheslines her out of the ring.

Tytania stands on the apron, watching Ruby make it back to her feet. She runs across the apron, leaping at Ruby and knocking her over with a flying shoulder tackle. Tytania picks Ruby up, throwing her in the ring. Ruby rolls to her feet, dropkicking Tytania as she slides in the ring. Tytania forces herself to her feet, Ruby hitting her with another dropkick. Tytania stumbles against the ropes, and then towards her opponent, when Ruby hits her with a step up enziguri kick that causes Tytania to collapse on her face. Ruby rols her over for the cover "1, 2-" Tytania gets her shoulder up last moment. Ruby screams in frustration, walking over to the corner. As Tytania makes it to her feet Ruby scales he turnbuckle, motioning for Tytania to stand. She leaps towards Tytania, who grabs her out of mid-air, tossing her up on her shoulders and finishing her with an F-5 "1, 2, 3!"


	5. Extreme Training

Raw 05-28-18

Renee smiles to the camera "Please help me welcome, Tytania." The crowd cheers as Tytania comes into the picture. Tytania smiles "Hello loyal Suplex Fanatics." She turns to Renee "So, what's on your little list of things to talk about? My plans at the Pay Per View? Or will you join the long list of people who pester me about the repurcussions of irritating Paul Heyman." Renee frowns "I suppose we could start with your plans at Money in the Bank." Tytania cups her chin "See, even when I fought on the individual curcuit, I never competed in a ladder match. I suppose that puts me at a disadvantage. However... I talked with Kurt tonight, and found myself an opponent who is willing to go extreme. I think an extreme rules match should give me a little experience dealing with and dishing out punishment with some of the fun tools around the arena."

The cheering grows louder and Renee pulls back the mic "And as for..." She stops and takes a step back. Tytania turns and finds herself face-to-face with Paul Heyman (almost, considering she was nearly a foot taller than him). Standing a short distance behind Paul and wearing his belt slung over his shoulder is the champ himself, Brock Lesnar. Paul holds out a roll of papers. Tytania takes them, unrolling them "Oh, for me? You shouldn't have." Paul smirks "Haha, you're so funny. You know what isn't funny? That lawsuit I promised you." Tytania tilts her head "Oh, so you were serious?" Paul brings his hands together "As a heart attack. Paul Heyman is a man of his word after all." Tytania smirks "Please. You? A man of his word? You're barely a man, let alone an honorable one. Speaking of dishonorable, I have a clip to show you."

Tytania fumbles with her phone "Hey techie camera guy, is this tv screen here compatible with my phone?" The camera man takes her phone, linking it to the screen, and there it displays a video of Paul Heyman, speaking to the Riott Squad backstage "I want to make sure that this little problem is dealt with. The General Manager is not willing to step in and put a stop to this, and apparently my case has no ground to stand on." He smiles "But I'm sure you would be more than willing to make sure there is one less competitor between you and a title match at the time and place of your choosing. And I always repay a favor." Ruby crosses her arms "I already planned on beating Tytania, but since you'll repay the debt I'll make sure to embarrass her."

Tytania turns off her phone and the screen goes blank. Paul is pale as a ghost "Where did you get that?" Tytania shrugs "I have my sources. Important thing is, you had me ambushed and assaulted. I'm pretty sure that makes you an accessory. I mean, I'm pretty sure a lawyer would agree with me, considering I already consulted one. So, Paul, I have you in a rough spot. How will you worm your way out of this one?" Paul growls and Tytania giggles "Oh please, don't even try getting all huffy and threatening." She steps closer "You know, I've never cared for you. All of this is a ploy to get under your skin, mess with you Paul. Because I can't stand you. I've never liked you, as long as I have watched wrestling I've found you to be a vile little toad. I'm going to savor messing with you in every way possible, even, or especially, at the expense of your golden boy there." She turns from him "Later."

 **Roberts: "The following contest is a Falls Count Anywhere match. Introducing first."** Tytania's music plays. **Roberts: "From Kansas City Missouri, Tytania."** Tytania walks down the entrance ramp in her new Suplex Fanatic t-shirt. She high-fives fans as she makes her way to the ring, grabbing onto the second rope and springboarding into the ring. She takes her shirt off, throwing it to the crowd. She bounces on her toes, center of the ring, in her camo skintight top and camo skintight shorts. She stretches her arms as Ruby Riott's music plays. Ruby Riott makes her way to the ring, with the Riott Squad in tow. Tytania smirks, watching them surround the ring as Ruby slides under the bottom rope.

 **Cole: "Esencially Tytania has thrust herself into a 3 on 1 situation." Graves "That kind of experience will be helpful for Tytania's Money in the Bank match, where your enemies will come from everywhere."** Tytania stretches her legs as she stands across the ring from Ruby. As they match starts they lock up, Tytania forcing Ruby in the corner. The ref steps between them and Tytania elbows Ruby in the face before backing off. She walks back over to Ruby, whipping her to the opposite corner. Tytania runs towards her and Ruby kicks her in the face, stunning her. Tytania runs towards her and Ruby uses the ropes to raise up her leg around Tytania's neck. Tytania throws her off her shoulders and over the top rope.

Sarah and Liv join Ruby's side, helping her to her feet, and Tytania scales to the top turnbuckle, hitting all three with a crossbody. Tytania makes it back to her feet, pulling Sarah to her feet and whipping her into the barricade in front of the timekeeper area. Liv makes it to her feet and Tytania picks her up for a powerslam, but Liv slips down her back and shoves her face first into the ring post. Tytania falls to the ground and Ruby makes it back to her feet, pulling Tytania to her feet. She slams her head into the announce table, then crouches down and grabs Tytania around her middle, slamming her into the side of the ring. Tytania links her arms around Ruby, who struggles in her locked grasp. Tytania knees her in the stomach, then picks Ruby up for a powerbomb, planting her on the announce table. Ruby rolls into the announcer side of the table and ends up tangled in a mess of chairs as the announcers abandon their post.

Tytania stumbles back from the announce table, only to get blasted from the side by Liv. Liv pins her to the ground, raining blows on her, and Sarah joins her side, they both stand over her and punish her with kicks. Liv and Sarah lift Tytania off the ground, throwing her in the ring. Liv and Sarah watch Tytania struggle to her feet, grabbing her for a double suplex. Tytania tries to reverse it and suplex both of them, but can't get them off the ground. They both kick her in the gut and DDT Tytania. Liv picks Tytania up by her hair, throwing her in the corner. Sarah rushes towards Tytania and Tytania elbows her in the face, grabbing her by her collar and pinning her in the corner. Liv goes to hit Tytania from behind and she elbows Liv in the face, forcing her in the corner in front of Sarah.

Tytania backs up a few steps then runs towards them both, hitting them with a leaping crossbody. As they stumble out of the corner Tytania crouches down, lifting them both on her shoulders and hitting them with a Somoan Drop. The crowd cheers loudly _"Suplex City!"_ Tytania stalks Liv as she struggles back to her feet, german suplexing her. Tytania german suplexes Sarah as well. She rolls out of the ring, looking under ring. She turns back to the crowd, motioning to the tools under the ring _"Tables, Tables, Tables!"_ Tytania shrugs, pulling a table out from under the ring. She slides it in the ring, then pulls out another table, leaning it against the barricade. Ruby sneaks up behind Tytania, shoving her into the ring steps. Tytania crashes shoulder first into the steps and Ruby grabs her by the hair, slamming her head into the steps several times before sending her into the ring. Ruby takes a moment to catch her breath before hopping up on the apron. Tytania slides between her legs, grabbing her for a powerbomb and putting her through the table, which was leaned up against the barricade.

Tytania picks Ruby up and slides her in the ring, but when she climbs onto the apron Liv runs over and grabs her by the leg. Sarah leaps up on the apron on Tytania's opposite side, and when Tytania kicks free of Liv's hold on her leg. She turns around into a big boot from Sarah that knocks her off the apron and to the floor. Sarah goes in the ring, leaning the table up in the corner, while Liv hits Tytania with forearm after forearm while she's down. Liv pulls Tytania to her feet and they throw her in the ring, where Ruby Riott is waiting with Sarah. Ruby whips Tytania into the table and Sarah dashes towards her. Tytania steps out of the way and Sarah stops herself short of plowing through the table, only to take an elbow to the back that stuns her and pins her against the table. Ruby grabs Tytania by the hair, and Tytania reaches back to try to grab Ruby. Ruby pulls her into an inverted DDT, then rolls into the cover "1, 2-" Tytania kicks out.

Sarah and Liv pull Tytania to her feet and Ruby slaps her while her arms are restrained "Stay down!" Tytania growls, kicking Ruby in the gut, elbowing Liv in the face and then she grabs Liv and Sarah, knocking their heads together. Both women fall to the floor at opposite sides of the ring, rolling out of the ring. Ruby charges towards Tytania and Tytania ducks under her clothesline, hitting her with a back suplex, german suplex and a belly to belly. She raises her arms high then drops into a crouched position, watching Ruby make it back to her feet. She hits Ruby with an F-5 and drops into the cover "1, 2, 3!"

Raw 06-04-18

Renee smiles "Ladies and gentlemen, please help me welcome, Tytania." The crowd erupts in cheers and Tytania walks in front of the camera "Hello Suplex Fanatics." Renee smiles "So, with Ember Moon, Charlotte Flair, Alexa Bliss and Becky Lynch joining the Women's Money in the Bank match, how are you feeling about your odds?" Tytania shrugs "Well, naturally I have the height advantage. And an even greater height advantage when I'm standing on a ladder." She giggle sat her own joke "In all seriousness, there is alot of talent on this women's division. And most of it is Charlotte. I've fought Alexa, and I've faced Ember Moon in the ring. I've seen Charlotte wrestle, and so far she sizes up to be the only challenge I'm concerned about." Renee nods "So what is your gameplan going into the ladder match?"

Tytania shrugs "The goal is to incapacitate your opponents and scale the ladder to retrieve the case. So, what I plan on focusing on is the 'incapacitate your opponent' part extra hard. I'll have a small collection of ladders ringside to aide me in my mission, and I think I'm probably one of the strongest women in that ring. I woud be more worried for their sake. And of course I plan on suplexing everyone. That's a promise." The crowd cheers and Tytania folds her arms "In the meantime, I haven't had a night off since I started working in this joint. Oh well, no use stopping now. I'm going to march out to that ring and issue an open challenge. I'm not booked tonight, I'm bored and I've got nothing better to do."

Tytania walks out to the ring, high fiving fans. She stops to admire a man in a Suplex Fanatic T-Shirt, then makes her way down to ringside. She takes off her Suplex Fanatic shirt, giving it to a young girl sitting ringside. She grabs hold of the second rope, slingshotting into the ring. She holds out her hand to Lillian and Lillian gives her a mic. Tytania turns to the ramp "As promised, here I stand, prepared to take on all-comers. So, any takers?" A few minutes pass and Jinder Mahal's music plays. He marches down to the ring, mic in hand "No one cares about you. The came to see The Modern Day Maharaja." The crowd boos and Tytania folds her arms as Jinder continues his rant, turning to the camera.

"Roman Reigns! I'm calling you out! You cost me my shot for the Money in the Bank Match, and I paid you back in kind! Now it's time you face me like-" Roman's music plays and he marches down to the ring, smirking with a mic in hand "Honestly Jinder, I'm surprised you were brave enough to come back to this ring after the beating I gave you." He rolls under the bottom rope into the ring. Jinder growls at Roman and gets in his face "You attacked me like a coward!" Tytania pushes them apart "Gentlemen, Gentlemen, you're forgetting something very important. Me. Now, get out of my ring, and let me have my in ring time. Save your little bickering for the pay-per-view." Roman chuckles and shakes his head I'm not waiting for the pay-per-view."

Roman pushes Tytania aside, assaulting Jinder with repeated rights and lefts, while driving him towards the ropes. Roman whips Jinder across the ring, meeting him with a Superman Punch. Roman roars, when Tytania elbows him in the back of the head, assaulting him with repeated body shots, driving a stunned Roman towards the ropes. She clotheslines him over the top rope, walking around the ring with her hands high. She picks up a mic "My ring, my time!" The crowd erupts in cheers and Tytania's music plays. Tytania kicks Jinder in the side and uses the ropes to aide her in pushing him out of the ring under the bottom rope. Roman gets back in the ring and Tytania turns to him "Oh Roman, don't look so hurt. That's what happens when you steal a woman's spotlight." He chuckles and waves his finger at her, before rolling out of the ring. Tytania turns towards the entrance ramp "Now back to the matter at hand."

Paul walks out with Brock Lesnar in tow "Ladies and gentleman, my name is Paul Heyman, and this is my client Brock Lesnar. Yes, that Brock Lesnar. The reigning, defending, undisputed Universal Champion!" Tytania giggles "I'm glad you introduced him, since he's never here. And since when did we have a Universal Title? I didn't know about it? Oh, could that be because it's champion never wrestles?" Paul laughs mockingly "Oh you have such great jokes! You should be a comedian. Instead of being a second rate, mid-card wrestler with an overinflated hype. You know the worst part of being overhyped is when everyone here finds out your nothing. Let's look at your track record. You're zero and 1 in title matches. Your overall win loss record isn't going to impress anyone. And here you are, attacking wrestlers from behind."

Tytania shrugs "Roman will be okay, I just gave him a love tap. I needed to reinforce whose ring this is." Paul and Lesnar start walking down to the ring "And if we get in the ring?" Roman stands at the end of the ramp and Tytania giggles "Paul, if you wanted to challenge me to a fight, I'll accept. Otherwise, you should leave. Besides, what kind of prestige would the belt have if the man holding it attacked a woman? Childish behavior. You should be ashamed. If you had any shame at all." Paul grabs Brock's arm and he shakes Paul's arm off, locking eyes with Roman. Roman and Brock charge each other, exchanging blows. Lesnar pins Roman against the side of the ring, elbowing him in the face and hitting him with body shots. Tytania rolls out of the ring, snatching up the Universal Title. Paul runs over and tries to snatch the belt from her and Brock turns his attention to Tytania, giving Roman the opportunity to tackle Brock to the ground.

Tytania snatches to title away from Paul, running up the entrance ramp. Brock makes it to his feet, F-5 ing Roman before darting up the ramp and into the back after her. Tytania runs out to the parking lot, jumping in the back of a white sedan "Drive!" Brock runs out into the lot, sees her and runs towards her car as it takes off. He grabs a camera from one of the cameramen, throwing it at her car and hitting the back windshield, shattering it. Brock begins to throw backstage equipment. Kurt runs into the parking lot "Brock! Brock stop!" Brock growls "She stole my belt!"

Raw 06-11-18

Tytania walks into Kurt's office, the Universal title on her shoulder. She sets the title on Kurt's desk "Boss, I have something for you." Kurt stands "Are you crazy, stealing the title like that?!" Tytania giggles "I thought it would be funny to see that big walking steriod advertisment chase after his title. Which reminds me... someone owes me a back windshield." Kurt sighs "You have been a headache since you showed up on Raw. If you weren't such a pull with a crowd and a good in-ring performer, I would fire you." Tytania smiles "What I'm hearing is that you forgive me, and I'm free to go." Kurt pick sup the belt "You need to go home. Take the night off. I'll see you at the pay-per-view. Then we will discuss your future. Just know this. If you blow that ladder match... I'm not sure what future there will be for you in WWE." Tytania goes wide eyed then walks towards the door "Very well. Why don't you do me a favor. Make sure that belt ends up in the hands of someone who will actually defend it."


	6. Money in the Bank

Money in the Bank 06/17/18

 **Jojo "And introducing, from Kansas City Missouri, Tytania!"** Tytania was the last one to make her slow entrance to the ring, looking at the ladders scattered all around. 7 other women, dozens of ladders. One briefcase. Tytania cracks her knuckles. Lana, Alexa Bliss, Sasha Banks, Ember Moon, Natalya, Charlotte Flair and Becky Lynch. She had alot of competition to run through. She slides into the ring, Ember to her left and Lana to her right. The bell rings and Tytania rushes towards Ember, while Lana attacks Tytania from behind. Sasha goes after Alexa and Charolotte targets Natalya, leaving Becky in the center of the ring. Sasha and Alexa's fight spills out of the ring and Lana forces Tytania in the corner with her shoulder while Ember Moon plants her foot under Tytania's jaw, forcing it up at an awkward angle.

Lana backs away from Tytania and turns around into a dropkick from Becky, who kicks her out of the ring. Ember Moon turns to Becky and Becky dropkicks Ember into Tytania. She does a front flip and spins around, slamming into Ember and Tytania with a hip attack. Ember falls to the mat and rolls out of the ring but Tytania stumbles towards Becky. Becky tries to hit her with a drop kick but Tytania swats her legs aside in mid-air, causing Beck to land on her stomach. Tytania wraps her arms around Becky's waist and lifts her off the mat for a German Suplex. Becky rolls out of the ring and Charlotte throws Natalya to the outside, who she had been fighting in the corner. Charlotte and Tytania face each other, then rush in for a collar elbow tie up.

Charlotte hits Tytania in the face with a forearm, who responds with a right hook. Charlotte nails Tytania with a left that sends her stumbling towards the ropes and Alexa grabs Tytania by her legs, tripping her and pulling her out of the ring. On the other side of the ring, Lana pushes a ladder into the ring, distracting Charlotte. Alexa slides in the ring and attacks Charlotte, backing her into a corner. Ember jumps on Alexa's back, pulling her by her hair and slamming her down on her back. Lana slides in the ring and Ember clotheslines her over the top rope. She turns back around into a Spear from Charlotte. Charlotte begins to set up the ladder and starts to make the climb, but Becky grabs her leg and pulls her off the ladder, ducking Charlotte's retalitory clothesline and hits Charlotte with a Super Kick.

Becky begins the long climb up the ladder and Tytania slides in the ring, grabbing Becky and throwing her out of the ring. Ember runs into the ring and Tytania throws her over the top rope into Becky and Natalya. Lana slides into the ring and Tytania shrugs, throwing Lana into Natayla and Ember who just made it back to their feet. Sasha Banks hits Tytania from behind and Tytania turns to her, glaring at her. She kics Sasha in the gut, then throws her over the top rope with a T-Bone suplex, knocking over Becky, Natalya, Ember and Lana. Tytania smirks and turns to look up at the briefcase, then turns back to the group of women making it to her feet. Tytania smirks and moves the ladder out of ther way, runs across the ring, flipping over the top turnbuckle and knocking over all the women, managing to land on her feet but she stumbles and falls onto one knee, holding her left knee.

Charlotte sets up the ladder under the briefcase and starts to climb it, meanwhile Alexa climbs the other side of the ladder. Charlotte and Alexa reach the top of the ladder and start to punch each other in a fury. Alexa reaches for the case and Charlotte chops her across the chest, earning a loud _"Woo!"_ from the crowd. Several more chops later and Alexa's grip began to slip. Tytania rolls into the ring, pushing against the ladder. Alexa falls to the mat but Charlotte hits the top rope, stunning her and she stumbles into Tytania's big boot. Tytania sets up the ladder and begins to make the climb. Natalya rushes into the ring and grabs Tytania by the legs, setting her up for a powerbomb and planting her on the mat. Tytania rolls out of the ring, while Becky and Natalya get into a slug fest in the ring. Tytania gets under the ring, pulling out another ladder, laying it so that it spans the gap between the ring apron and barricade.

Lana and Alexa fight outside the ring, with Alexa throwing Lana into the barricade by her hair. Natayla throws Becky out of the ring on the announcer side, right near Charlotte. She turns to the ladder which had been knocked over, but then turns her attention to Ember who was outside the ring, ladder in hand. Ember slides her ladder in the ring, setting it up in the corner and goes to whip Natalya into it. Natalya dig in her heels and reverses the throw, whipping Ember into the corner opposite. Natalya attempts to clothesline Ember but she slides out of the way and attacks Natayla with a flurry of punches and kicks while she is trapped in the corner. Charlotte grabs ember from behind and throws her onto the ladder in the corner, and Ember lands on it back first. She throws Natalya towards Ember, who slides to a stop just shy of hitting Ember and the ladder, windmilling her arms to keep her balance. Charlotte Spears Natalya into Ember and they both end up rolling out of the ring.

Tytania and Alexa exchange blows outside of the ring, Tytania backing up towards the ladder she has set up. Alexa goes for a right punch and Tytania grabs her by her arm, hitting Alexa's face on the ladder. She picks up the stunned Alexa for a Gorilla Press, dropping her on top of the ladder. She turns in time to see Charlotte on top of the ladder and she leaps up on the apron, slingshotting herself over the top rope and grabs Charlotte by her leg. Charlotte goes to kick her off, meanwhile Lana climbs up the opposite side of the ladder. Tytania pushes the ladder over and knocks both women off, and when it slingshots back to her Tytania shoves it down, the ladder folds. Tytania kicks the ladder out of the ring and Lana stumbles into a Belly-to-Belly Suplex. Becky slides in the ring and Tytania slides behind her, lifting her for a German and spinning her around before throwing her with a powerful spinning German Suplex.

Natayla rolls under the bottom rope and Tytania dodges her punch, back kicking her in the gut then grabbing her around the waist, Gutwrench Suplexing her. Ember slingshots over the top rope and hits Tytania with a crossbody but Tytania rolls through, tossing Ember up on her shouders and hitting her with a Somoan Drop. Charlotte rushes in the ring and Tytania grabs her by the neck with both hands, chokeslamming her into the mat hard. Sasha hits Tytania with a high kick and then grabs her by her arm, pulling her to the ground and locking in the Bank Statement. Tytania manages to roll through, reversing it and lifting Sasha on her shoulders, hitting her with an F-5. With the other women incapacitated, Tytania sets up the ladder that was waiting in the corner and climbs it, unhooking the briefcase. **"And your winner is, Tytania!"**

Tytania watches backstage as Ronda and Nia's match reaches its climax, Ronda flipping Nia to the mat and then she locks her in an armbar. Nia tries to struggle out of the hold, but inevitably taps. Ronda releases her hold, raising her arms high as the ref brings her the title **"Your winner, and the NEW Raw Women's champion, Ronda Rousey!"** Rousey raises her title high and Tytania smirks "So, my opponent will be the baddest woman on the planet? Alright."

Raw 06/18/18

Renee stands in the interview area "Please help me welcome, the Men's Money in the Bank winner, Braun Stroman." Stroman walks into the picture and the crowd erupts into cheers. Stroman lifts his briefcase and gives it a nice smack. Renee smiles "You look rather ecstatic today." Braun chuckles "Ecstatic? I'm thrilled. I'm one step closer to the Universal Championship." Renee nods "So we can expect you to go after Brock Lesnar and his title?" Bruan nods "Of course. I don't plan on jumping brands just yet." Tytania runs over and hugs Braun's arms "What's up big guy?" He looks down at her "Hi..." Tytania takes a step back "Tytania. Women's Money in the Bank winner." Braun nods "I saw your match. You-" Tytania grins "Gave them these hands right?"

Braun chuckles "Yeah you sure did." Tytania shrugs "Anyway I was just walking through and wanted to say hi. You and I are kindred spirits after all. I'm a Money in the Bank winner, you're a Money in the Bank winner. I hate Brock Lesnar, you have your own issues with him. So ya know, I just wanted to get acquainted with the next Universal Champion. See, I may be a female wrestler but I'm also still a superfan at heart and I can't wait to see you crush the Beast and pry that title out of his motionless hands." Braun smirks "Don't worry, I'll do more than just take his title." Tytania giggles and nods her head "Great. Oh wait I have a thing I can't be late for!" She runs off.

Kurt stands out in the middle of the ring, the Raw Women's title on a table in the middle of the ring. Kurt grabs a mic and the cheering dies down "Help me welcome the new Raw Women's Champion, Ronda Rousey." Her music plays and she walks down to the ring with a big smile on her face. Ronda hops up on the apron and Kurt uses his foot to push down the ring rope to welcome her in. Kurt walks over and picks up her title, holding it out to her. Ronda slings it over her shoulder and pats her belt, then grabs up the spare mic on the table. Ronda turns to the cheering crowd "I'm... so happy to be standing in front of you the Raw Women's Champion. I had no idea when I came into the WWE that I would reach this point already. It's all happening so quickly."

Kurt chuckles "And in your first singles match as well." Ronda looks at the title and then towards the entrance ramp as Tytania's music plays. Tytania walks down to the ring, briefcase in tow. Ronda eyes her and Kurt pays her the same respect he did Ronda, holding the rope down for her to let her in. Tytania sets her briefcase on the table and looks over at Ronda "Ronda. Let me be the first woman from that locker room to shake your hand a congratulate you." Ronda glares at Tytania and she retracts her hand "On second thought, given your handshake history, I'll keep my arm far away from you." Ronda smirks "That's the first smart thing you've decided. Now the second smart thing you could do is walk back up that ramp and leave." Tytania holds out her hands "Oh no, I didn't come here to pick a fight. Rather, I came here because I am the Women's Money in the Bank winner. And of course you know what that means."

Ronda nods and Tytania continues "And I could decide to attack you, and then cash in my Money in the Bank at an inopportune time, and win the title that way. But... I don't know. That idea doesn't sit well with me. I understand that it's in the nature of the contract, you know, a match at any time, anywhere. But... I would rather have a one on one match with you, when you are at 100 percent. It would be more of a specticle, don't you think?" The crowds chants her name and Tytania throws her arms up in the air. "So, at Extreme Rules, you will have your rematch against Nia. But at Summerslam, it's just you and me. Assuming you beat Nia. Which I'm sure you will." Tytania picks up her briefcase and makes her way back up the ramp, but then turns around as if she forgot something "Oh, by the way, Ronda, that match... will be in a Steel Cage!" The crowd cheers loudly as Tytania's music plays.


End file.
